clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2014
The Halloween Party 2014 was a party in Club Penguin that began on October 23, and ended on November 5, 2014. Storyline A week before the Halloween Party, puffles begin to feel agitated, and the first three floors of the Puffle Hotel appearing "haunted." Gariwald VII goes to investigate the alleged paranormal activity that is happening here, hinting toward Ghost Puffles.Seen here. Seen here.. October 23, the Puffle Hotel shot up thirteen stories overnight, and rumors about Ghost Puffles haunting the Puffle Hotel begin to circulate. Gariwald VIII has gone missing while investigating paranormal events there.As stated by Gary during the Halloween Party 2014. With the help of Skip the bellhop, penguins have to explore all 13 floors of the haunted hotel, solve puzzles, and assemble the ghost catcher to save Gariwald.Suggested by Gary during the Halloween Party 2014. Later, Skip is revealed to be an evil ghost who wants to use the energy of the ghost puffles to haunt Club Penguin Island. However, he is defeated by penguins, Gariwald is freed from being kidnapped, and penguins are allowed to adopt a ghost puffle.Halloween Party 2014 interface.Gariwald's dialogue on the 13th floor. Walkthrough As soon as the player arrives at the Puffle Hotel, the bellhop Skip greets them, saying that he started working there when the hotel started to look haunted. In order to explore the hotel to find Gariwald, the player must find the elevator, which is unfortunately out of order. Skip suggests that the player goes down to the Basement to turn on the switches, which causes Ghost Puffles to appear. Skip gets scared, and blames the puffles for haunting the hotel, and suspects them of taking Gariwald. With the elevator now working, the player will be able to access all the floors except the ones that have to be unlocked during the party and the 13th floor, to which Skip claims "you know, there's nothing on the 13th floor anyway." Upon entering the Sitting Room, which is on the fourth floor, the player spots a mysterious gear piece. However, a wall moves up and closes the fireplace, and ghostly fires ignite on the candlesticks around the room and fireplace as more Ghost Puffles appear. The player must throw snowballs on the fires to extinguish them. After all the fires are out, the wall blocking the gear piece lowers, allowing the player to claim it. Skip confirms it as the gear as part of the Ghost Catcher, a contraption of Gariwald's. The player is then tasked of collecting all of the gear parts for the Ghost Catcher while solving puzzles and encountering more Ghost Puffles. Upon arriving at the Dining Room on the sixth floor, the player encounters another part of the Ghost Catcher. However, like the Sitting Room, a wall lowers down, preventing the player from retrieving the part. The player must simply arrange the plates on the tables so that the light coming from the ceiling to hit the wall, allowing the player to successfully get the part. The player then searches for the next part of the Ghost Catcher on the 7th floor, the Ballroom. Like the previous two rooms, a puzzle must be solved to retrieve the part. The player must follow the paths shown on the wall above the part, despite coming back to the same room. Once the player has successfully followed the path instructions, the player can get the part required for the Ghost Catcher. The player then finds the next part of the Ghost Catcher on the 8th floor, the Pool. In order to retrieve the part, the player must pop all the pumpkins in the room to receive the part. The player searches the library on the 9th floor for the next part of the Ghost Catcher, which is organized into a maze. The player must find the way to the power circuit to lower the wall, retrieve the part, then find the way out of the maze. On the eleventh floor, the Balcony, the player must answer four riddles said by a gargoyle by using certain emotes. The emotes are a smiley face, frown face, winking face, and queasy face. Once the player has answered all four riddles correctly, the player is rewarded with the last part of the Ghost Catcher, assuming that the player went in order. After all the parts have been found for the Ghost Catcher, the player can assemble them on the twelfth floor, the Storage Room. The player then uses the power circuit pad to trap the Ghost Puffles. Skip congratulates the player, and a cage comes down on the player. Skip says that everything worked out the way he wanted it, and his icon changes to look ghost-like. The player and the Ghost Puffles are transported to the 13th floor. On the 13th floor Skip reveals his true form as a ghost, and reveals his plan to trick the player into capturing the Ghost Puffles, then using their energy to haunt Club Penguin. He also reveals that he was the one to capture Gariwald. Gariwald asks the player to find a way to get out of the cage. The player then throws a snowball at the power box, which shuts the cage down. The player then attempts to free the Ghost Puffles, but Skip uses his energy to block the player, saying that the Ghost Puffles are his "ticket to the big-leagues." Gariwald suggests that the player throws a snowball at the rubble above Skip. When the player does this, Skip temporarily gets distracted, and the player sets the puffles and Gariwald free. After the player does that, Skip escapes from the hotel. Gariwald congratulates the player for freeing the puffles, and the player can adopt a Ghost Puffle and claim the Bellhop Hat. Free Items Glitches *There was a glitch during the party in which upon logging on, the player card will display the image of the Olaf transformation revert button in the bottom-right. Clicking the button will not have any effect.Seen here.Also seen in this file. *At one point the Mine stopped working and no one could play games in it or leave unless they used the map. You could also walk on the walls. Trivia *It was first confirmed in a "You Decide" blog post on the What's New Blog.You Decide: Halloween Costumes *It was the 10th annual Halloween Party in Club Penguin. *This was the second Halloween Party to feature a new puffle, the first being the Halloween Party 2007. However, in the 2007 Halloween Party, the puffle could not be adopted at the time. **This was also the third party to have an exclusive puffle available, the other two being the Prehistoric Party 2014 and Frozen Party. *This was the first party in which the Puffle Hotel will be decorated. **The Puffle Hotel also consisted of a total of 16 floors, each one decorated. **Players had to complete a quest in order to obtain the new Ghost Puffle. *This was the 6th time Gary is the mascot at a Halloween Party. *This marked the second appearance of Gariwald VIII. **This also marked the only time any of Gary's family members has appeared at two separate events. However, Garugg the Ugg Ugg was mentioned in the Prehistoric Party 2013 and later appeared in the Prehistoric Party 2014. **This was also the first time Gariwald is shown with the new penguin style. *During the School & Skate Party, the Puffle Berry Mall had a picture on a wall with Jack-o-Lanterns and a storm in the background, referencing past Halloween Parties and hinting at this one. *The party began at the same time as the 9th Anniversary Party. *There were 2 mascots during the party, Aunt Arctic and Gary the Gadget Guy. **This was because this party and the 9th Anniversary Party (where Aunt Arctic visited) occurred at the same time. *The Puffle Hotel side-plot featured in the party is similar to the plot of Disney's Tower of Terror film. *This marks the first appearance of Skip. *Most of the rooms are from the Halloween Party 2013, but with a few changes. *Once you've finished the quest, you can do the quest again but you'll get coins instead of parts. *There may have been hints of the Pirate Party 2014 in the Sitting Room. Gallery Party Pop Ups 1493.PNG|Pre-Party (First Message) 2325.PNG|Pre-Party (Second message) Gary_hollowen_log_2014.png|Logging on (First Message) gary log hollwen 2014.png|Logging on (Second Message) 1aaa.PNG|Notification: Gary Log_puffle_hotle.png|Entering the Puffle Hotel 3453.PNG|Second message 3aaa.PNG|Notification: Basement (two) 4aaa.PNG|Notification: Random Hint (one) 5aaa.PNG|Notification: Random Hint (three) 6aaa.PNG|Notification: Storage (one) 8aaa.PNG|Notification: Storage (three) sdfds.PNG 123123.PNG sdfsdfs.PNG|Gariwald Dialogue in the 13th floor Sneak Peeks Poll costumes-1406754157.jpg|The poll options from the What's New Blog, also confirming the party. HalloweenSpoiler.png|The Jack-O-Lanterns in the Puffle Berry Mall during the School & Skate Party. HalloweenPartySneakPolaroids-1412016629.jpg|A sneak peek on the Spanish What's New Blog. Pollcostumeswinner-1412118195.jpg|The winner of the poll from the What's New Blog. 5BF4FDF7-6056-4C6B-A751-03C2A974CDB3.PNG|The membership information. PUFFLEHOTELFORHALLOWEEN.png|The Plaza at the Halloween Party 2014 on the Club Penguin (app). Note: It is incomplete. Garyproof.png|The confirmation of the mascot. b0o0i79iqai_vpf.jpg|A sneak peek of the Puffle Hotel Basement from the Club Penguin Russian Twitter account. Rooms Pre-Party Halloween 2014 Pre Rooms Hotellobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween 2014 Pre Rooms Hotelroof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween 2014 Pre Rooms Hotelspa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Party Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa BeachHalloween2014.png|Beach Halloween2013Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween2013CloudForest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2014 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2014 Dock.png|Dock DojoCourtyardHalloween2013.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2014 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2014 Forest.png|Forest Ice Burg Halloween party 2014.png|Iceberg Halloween party 2014.png|Lighthouse SKILODGEDEOCRATED.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2014 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Puffle Park Halloween party 2014.png|Puffle Park Halloween2013University.png|School Halloween Party 2014 Skatepark.png|Skatepark SkiHillHalloween2014.png|Ski Hill SkiLodgeHalloween2013.png|Ski Lodge Halloween2013SkiVillage.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2014 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Halloween2013SnowForts.png|Snow Forts StadiumHalloween2014.png|Stadium Plaza Halloween party 2014.png|The Plaza Town Halloween party 2014.png|Town Center PoolHalloween2013.png|Underground Pool CP_Basement.png|Puffle Hotel Basement Cp_Floor_2.png|Puffle Hotel Sitting Room (4th floor) CP_Floor_5.png|Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite (5th floor) Puffle Hotel Dining Room.png|Puffle Hotel Dining Room (6th floor) CP_Floor_7.png|Puffle Hotel Ballroom (7th floor) CP_Floor_9.png|Puffle Hotel Pool (8th floor) CP_Floor_10.png|Puffle Hotel Library (9th floor) CP_Floor_11.png|Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite (10th floor) CP_Floor_12.png|Puffle Hotel Balcony (11th floor) CP_Floor_13.png|Puffle Hotel Storage (12th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Storage (Solo).png|Puffle Hotel Storage (solo) CPPuffleHotelLastHalloweenParty2014.png|The 13th Floor Halloween Party 2014 The 13th Floor (Solo).png|The 13th Floor (solo) HalloweenParty2014PetShop.png|Pet Shop Club Penguin App IMG_0243.PNG|Logging on (First Message) IMG_0244.PNG|Logging on (Second Message) IMG_0245.PNG 3sdfdsf.png|The Plaza (the only room decorated besides the Puffle Hotel on the app) Club Penguin Times Issue #466 35ydfh.PNG Issue #467 Halloween2014Newspaper.png|The Support Story of issue #467 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #468 CP times issue 468 feature story.png|The Feature Story of issue #468 of the Club Penguin Times. News-2.png|The Support Story of issue #468 of the Club Penguin Times. News-3.png|The Upcoming Event Section of issue #468 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #470 Issue470.png|The Feature Story of issue #470 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #471 New-1.png|The Feature Story of issue #471 of the Club Penguin Times. CP times issue 471 support story.png|The Support Story of issue #471 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #472 New-1-2014.png|The Feature Story of issue #472 of the Club Penguin Times. Screens Homepage File:SOLVEDAMYSTERIIII.png 1001-Marketing-OctoberParty-HomepageBG-1412187114.jpg|Club Penguin Website background for the party. Login Screen 800px-HalloweenParty2014LoginScreen1.PNG|The first login screen. Logoff Screen 800px-HalloweenParty2014ExitScreen1.jpg|The first logoff screen. Emoticons Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png|The Pumpkin Emoticon. Halloween 2014 Emoticons Ghost.png|The Ghost Emoticon. Halloween_2014_Emoticons_Vampire_Smile.png|The Vampire Smile Emoticon. Other Halloween Party 2014 logo 2.png|A second logo for the party as seen in GameOn. CPHalloween20141.png|The loading screen while logging in. Halloween Party 2014 Hotel Elevator 1.png|The hotel elevator before The 13th Floor is unlocked. Halloween Party 2014 Hotel Elevator 2.png|The hotel elevator after The 13th Floor is unlocked. Gary Spotted Screenshot (65).png Encuentro con Gary 5#.png|Gary Spotted in the 4th floor Videos Club Penguin Halloween Party 2014 Game On Commercial Club Penguin Hotel of the Living Sled Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages SWF Rooms Construction *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Rooftop Party *Beach *Beacon *Book Room *Cave *Clothes Shop *Cloud Forest *Cove *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Fire Dojo *Forest *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Puffle Park *School *Skatepark *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Dojo *Snow Forts *Stadium *Town Puffle Hotel *Puffle Hotel Basement *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *Puffle Hotel Sitting Room *Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite *Puffle Hotel Dining Room *Puffle Hotel Ball Room *Puffle Hotel Pool *Puffle Hotel Library *Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite *Puffle Hotel Balcony *Puffle Hotel Storage *Puffle Hotel 13th Floor Music *Puffle Hotel Sitting Room (4th Floor) *Beach *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Stadium *Mine Shack *Iceberg *Cloud Forest *Dojo Courtyard *Puffle Hotel Balcony (11th Floor) *Puffle Hotel Pool (8th Floor) *Fire Dojo *Snow Dojo *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Roof *Puffle Hotel Spa *Cove *Puffle Hotel Basement *Puffle Hotel Ballroom (7th Floor) *Puffle Hotel Dinning Room (6th Floor) *Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite (5th Floor) *Puffle Hotel Library (9th Floor) *Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite (10th Floor) *Puffle Hotel Storage (12th Floor) *The 13th Floor *Town Center and The Plaza *School See also *Halloween Parties *Ghost Puffle References Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Category:October Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:2014 Category:Halloween Party 2014